Sk8er boi ShikaTema
by Sabaku no Kiri
Summary: Song fic out of bordome. OC in it. InoShikaTema. Sk8er boi by avril!


**He was a boy, she was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk, she did ballet  
What more can I say?  
He wanted her, she'd never tell  
secretly she wanted him as well.  
But all of her friends stuck up there nose  
they had a problem with his baggy clothes.  
He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
he wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space  
she needed to come back down to earth.**

" Hey Ino! What's up" Asked Shikamaru. "Nothing, Have you seen Sasuke-kun? (me- He came back)" asked Ino as she ran up. "sigh. No um but do you want me to help you look." He asked "NO! are you kidding if I do that then people will think I'm dating you" She ran off. He sighed again and walked to his cloud spot. "that was harsh. Hmm anyway Kurenai and I were looking for you. Some people from the sand are here If you know what I mean." A voice most likely Chouji's "Troublesome, WAIT Temari is here… now" Shikamaru jumped 3 feet in the air. "Err yea. DON"T WORRY you ARNE'T their guide. Tsunade wanted to give you a break for bringing Sasuke back. Naruto wanted to do it anyway." Shikamaru walked away with Chouji "Actually he and Kiba were racing and they said 'WHO EVER GETS TO THE HOKAGE TOWER FIRST ESCORTS THE SAND REPS.' End quote" They started to walk to the Hokage tower. Then something slammed into Shikamaru. "OI… Oh hey long time no see!" He looked and saw Sabaku no Temari standing in front of him with all her beauty. Her hair she wore down, no make-up unlike the other girls. She was pretty the way she was.

They walked together down the street because they needed 3 escorts not two. Naruto was with Gaara, Kiba and Kankurou and Shikamaru OFFERED to escort Temari. "So why'd you offer to escort me Shikamaru?" "You're the only one that is on the same intellectual level as me. Besides you still can't beat me in Shoji." He smirked. "So you only want me to play you in Shoji… ok." They walked to his apartment to start a game. He told her about Ino, told her everything and she listened. "I can see why she went for Sasuke again, I would to but its to… Troublesome" "Troublesome eh? You don't know troublesome. Ino, my mom, Tsunade and-" "Me are all troublesome!" she laughed. Not an evil laugh but a happy one. Also he got to see her great smile. "Hm, so you actually want to get a girl." "yeah its troublesome really." "Well at least you working, I'd be thankful if you did that for me (me-hint hint) I mean you, working" She leaned over the shoji board and said "Checkmate Shika-kun" and then got so close to him he could feel her breath. Then she backed away and smirked. He was a red as a tomato then she got up and started to the door. "What the" Shikamaru made her turn around and walked to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Then he kissed her. "curse you… making me … kiss you." She said as she put her hands around his neck. "I'm not making you do anything" he whispered as he trailed kisses down her neck.

**  
Five years from now, she sits at home  
feeding the baby  
she's all alone  
she turns on TV  
guess who she sees  
skater boy rockin' up MTV.  
She calls up her friends, they already know  
and they've all got tickets to see his show  
she tags along and stands in the crowd  
looks up at the man that she turned down.  
He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
he wasn't good enough for her  
now he's a super star  
slamin' on his guitar  
does your pretty face see what he's worth?**

Five years later Ino was at home. She had finally gotten he date with Sasuke and he only used her for rebuilding his clan. He had married Sakura and they had three children. She was stuck with one of his kids. She inwardly smirked because he was stuck with Gaara's child. Sakura had an affair with Gaara before they married and the kid takes after his dad and Sasuke's kids had pink hair and no boys. One boy, Gaara's, and two girls, Sasuke's. She had just tucked in her son and flipped on the T.V.

"We are here with amazing footage on how two jonin shinobi and one Genin saved the Feutal lord of Wind country! Nara Shikamaru of Konoha, Sabaku no Temari and Sabaku no Kiri of Suna" Ino stopped and watched it "It was here the Feutal lord was attacked by rouge ninja" The reporter pointed. "Could you explain your battle plan?"

Temari spoke "Well it started that Kiri, my apprentice, and I had been sent on a mission to protect our lord. Then some rogue ninja started to attack. Shikamaru had actually come back from another mission and he held him in his shadow bind and right before I used my fan he released his jutsu and I chopped their heads off. Meanwhile Kiri was-" "Totally beatin them to a bloody pulp! I like was taking on A-rank missing nin and" "They were barely B-rank Kiri" "Whatever but I was OWNING THEM! And there was like blood everywhere so yesh" "Well we will have a personal interview with them later and its open to the public."

Ino quickly picked up the phone

"Ten-ten"

"Hi did you hear about Shika and The Sand"

"Yeah we have tickets! Come with us!"  
"OK"

She got dressed and ran out the door the next day to get in. It was kinda boring for a while then Ten-ten asked "HEY SHIKA do you have a girl?" "I do and-" He got up and walked over to Temari. "She's right her and Temari, Marry me?" "Yesh" she breathed silently.

HEY YESH IS MY WORD!" yelled Kiri

**  
sorry girl but you missed out  
well tuff luck that boys mine now  
we are more than just good friends  
this is how the story ends  
too bad that you couldn't see  
see that man that boy could be  
there is more that meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside  
He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl  
can I make it anymore obvious?  
we are in love, haven't you heard  
how we rock each others world **

**I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at a studio  
singing the song we wrote  
about a girl you used to know **

Months later They were married and then the had kids and they lived happily ever after. The end!


End file.
